Good Fortune Toby
by drumaboi9
Summary: PJ minds the kids, Teddy and Spencer have an all nighter and Gabe and PJ prepare a big prank for Mrs.Dabney! One Shot.


GOOD LUCK CHARLIE FANFIC

GOOD FORTUNE TOBY!

This is a fanfic based on Gabe doing his video diaries for Toby. I really appreciate the comments and reviews, enjoy.

Spencer Walsh's hand reached out and took a clock from his bedside. It read 6:00 am. He and his girlfriend Teddy Duncan had spent the whole night in Spencer's house having sex. Spencer's parents were out on business for the week and PJ was looking after his siblings because his parents were on summer vacation in Spain. Spencer lay back with his naked body glistening in the light and then Teddy joined in with him, her naked body fully exposed to him. He grabbed one of Teddy's breasts in his hand and squeezed and caressed it. Teddy moaned. "Oh...Spencer… you caress really good!" she said in between her moaning. "You want to get change?" he asked her. "Sure!" said Teddy. They gave each other a quick kiss before getting out of both sides of the bed. Spencer found his boxers and slid them on. He turned to face Teddy who was still naked standing up. She was putting her hair into a pony tail, her backside facing Spencer. She then leaned down and put on her underwear and strapped on her bra. They then got fully clothed and went downstairs to get breakfast.

Back in the Duncan house, Gabe set up a video diary for Toby. "Hey Toby, Gabe here!" he said into his Camera. "This week I'm going to show you how to prank !" He said. "I'm going to pull pranks on her all week anyway. So if you need any advice on how to pull prank just come to me and I'll wish you Good Fortune Toby!" He grinned evilly into the camera. He then turned it off and started putting together his scheme. Teddy arrived back home an hour later to find her house looking perfectly normal. "Huh PJ must be doing a good job!" she grinned.

_2 days later_

PJ and Gabe observed their prank for . They got her paddling pool that she kept for her nephew and filled it up with Sulfuric acid! "If steps into this she will dissolve!" Gabe said evilly. "I can't agree more!" PJ said delighted. "Okay let's get this thing downstairs!" Gabe said as he and PJ struggled to heave the big pool out of the room.

_Downstairs_

Teddy was watching Charlie play when Bob and Amy came back from Spain. "Hi Mom Hi Dad!" Teddy said as she walked over and hugged them. "Hey Teddy, Hey Charlie!" Amy said as they hugged back. "How's everybody doing?" asked Bob "Oh just fine!" Teddy said "the boys helped take care of Charlie and Toby!" They then went into the kitchen to make some lunch.

As soon as they were out of sight, Gabe and PJ managed to come down with their big paddling pool filled with sulfuric acid! "Woo! Well that was not easy!" PJ said as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "But we did it!" Gabe said. He turned on his camera. "Hey Toby, Gabe here!" he said. "We're now minutes away from doing a big prank on !" PJ went into the shot. "You see here is a big paddling pool of Sulfuric Acid!" He explained "It's going down 's house!" he then said. "True that!" Gabe finished. Just then Teddy walked inside "Gabe are you making your stupid Good Fortune Toby diaries again?" She asked sounding annoyed with her hands on her hips. "You do know it's my job to make video Diaries for Charlie!" "Well wish her good fortune Toby!" said Gabe into his camera. "Okay you know what just give me that!" a furious Teddy yelled rushing after him. Gabe moved aside quickly and Teddy going for him eventually lost her grip, tripped and fell into the sulfuric acid! At first there was sizzling noises and then the whole of Denver was filled with a piercing scream!

Later a burned up Teddy was put into an ambulance while Bob and Amy went to the hospital with the paramedics. "You boys stay here, think about what you did, clean up and look after Charlie and Toby!" Amy said sternly to the boys before slamming the door with Bob behind her. "Now that was way better than doing it on !" Gabe declared. "Yeah!" said PJ grinning. So Teddy was better the next day and Gabe and PJ secretly organized other pranks behind everyone's backs.


End file.
